


椰树短篇合集

by Eyeless_Inkbell



Category: cuc跑团
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyeless_Inkbell/pseuds/Eyeless_Inkbell
Summary: ·CUC跑团（欢迎来到天国，烈夏五角场，谁是沼泽人）·叶皇X谢松树合集
Relationships: 椰树
Kudos: 2





	1. 【椰树】舌头

阅前注意：  
·cuc跑团，烈夏五角场  
·无意义小片段  
·手癌注意  
============  
叶皇发现今天的谢松树好像有点奇怪。  
虽然跟平常一样非常认真地坐在自己对面的沙发上看着研究资料，但却总觉得他今天的小动作格外地多，时不时就用手指戳戳脸颊，抿抿唇，要么就干脆伸出舌头用牙齿咬一下，刺激人类情绪的红色不断在叶皇眼前晃悠，搞得他就算什么都没想也开始想些什么了。  
“你蛀牙了吗？”  
再次咬了一下舌头的同时听见了对方这样的疑问，谢松树抬起头：“没有。为什么这么问？”  
叶皇站起身坐到了谢松树的旁边，伸手摸了摸对方的额头没有发烧，脸颊也没有红肿的样子，于是他视线直视着谢松树，然后伸出舌头，非常夸张地咬了咬自己的舌尖。  
看着对方的动作，谢松树愣了一下，然后那张虽然比不上对方但也依然算得上白皙的脸上泛起了浅浅的红晕，他视线有些游离地别开了头。  
“没什么……”  
看着对方微妙的反应，叶皇眯了眯眼，然后露出了一副恍然大悟的表情：“哈，难道你背着我跟别人做了什么见不得人的亏心事？”   
他捂住胸口，装模作样地露出了一副大受打击的震惊样子。  
“我昨天凌晨才交的报告，今天一大早就被你拎过来看案子的资料，我哪里来的鬼时间做亏心事。”谢松树一拳打在对方的侧肋上。  
“咕呜！”发出了吃痛的声音，叶皇直接从沙发上翻了下去，然后躺在地毯上不动了。  
“起来，地上好脏。”看着在那边搞怪的人，谢松树叹了口气：“这两天胃有点不舒服，早上过来之前吃了点药，现在舌头有点发软，看东西难集中精神。”  
“要吃点什么吗？”叶皇爬起来，伸手拿过一边的薯片，趴在沙发扶手上递了出去。  
又咬了咬自己的舌头，谢松树没什么精神地摇了摇头：“一会儿就好了。”  
趴在扶手上思考了一会儿，叶皇站起来，然后俯下了身。  
“松鼠。”  
“嗯？唔……”  
在头抬起来的瞬间，他的下巴被勾了一下，然后就这样被吻住了。  
嘴唇被虎牙轻咬了一下，谢松树没怎么抗拒就容许了对方的入侵。柔软的舌头擦过他的上颚，舔舐着口腔的内壁。舌头一阵阵发软的感觉让他有些难以忍受刺激地挣扎了一下，但却被对方的手扣住了后脑，没能如愿。  
有着粗糙舌苔的舌头顺着戳动了他的舌根，在他稍微做出了一点反应之后就推拒着挑动起了他的舌头，吮闻之间用牙齿轻轻咬动，用些微的疼痛减轻着原本的不适。  
两人之间的温度在这样的深吻中渐渐拔高，交缠的呼吸也变得不稳了起来，谢松树本来就有点没睡醒的脑袋更是被搅成了一团浆糊，全身的感官都集中在了对方灼热的嘴唇和柔软的舌头上，舒服的感觉一时之间盖过了其他的所有感知，让他难得没有任何心理负担地投入进了对方的深吻中。  
因为知道对方最近也没怎么休息好，不适合有更进一步的举动，感觉到对方身体不再紧绷以后，叶皇就放松了力道，将呼吸的权利还给了对方。  
被吻得有点晕眩的谢松树一时间没能回过神来，他有些茫然地半张着嘴，看着自己上方的叶皇。  
像是猫一样脸上泛红，忘记收回舌头的样子不禁让叶皇笑了一下，他伸出手，用拇指抹掉了对方嘴角的唾液：“你这样，我会想把接下来的事情也做完的。”  
突然意识到对方刚才做了什么，谢松树的脸从下往上，脸脖子和耳后都变得通红，他有些慌张地下头，扯过抱枕，将自己的脸埋了进去。  
忍不住笑出了声，叶皇揉乱了那头柔软的黑发：“应该比什么都不做要好一点，我给你倒杯热牛奶吧。下次写报告要记得好好吃饭，好好睡觉啊。”  
拍了拍对方的脑袋，叶皇站起身，走向了厨房。


	2. 【椰树】安眠

阅前注意：  
·角色出自羊桌cuc跑团（欢迎来到天国、烈夏五角场）  
·时间线是烈夏之后  
·叶皇X谢松树  
·手癌注意  
==========================  
他又做了那个梦。  
扭曲和混沌之中，血色和肉块充斥了空间，在他的脚下，那个人倒在那里，原本没有应该没有任何五官的白色面具在渐渐变得透明，露出那之下被血色侵染的熟悉脸孔……  
于是他从梦中惊醒过来。  
汗水不知道什么时候已经完全浸湿了他的后背和额头，夏日的炎热空气里粘腻着湿润的气息，让他有种喘不过气的感觉。  
于是他起身，准备去喝一杯水。  
隔壁房间的门缝里透出微光，他不确定是对方睡着以后忘记关灯，还是熬夜到现在还没睡觉，于是他低头看了一眼时间——已经夜里三点了。  
最近也没有什么特别困难的案子，所以对方应该是忘记关灯了吧。  
这么想着，他轻轻将房门再推开了一点。  
“嘎吱”的声音响起，然后坐在桌前的人转过头来。  
“怎么了？睡不着吗？”  
一如既往没个正经的语调，却意外地让人感到了安心。  
“起来喝个水，你怎么还没睡？”  
“我随便玩下就……嗯？怎么都三点了！”  
椅子上的人看了一眼时间，露出了震惊的表情。  
于是他叹了口气：“快睡吧，晚睡对身体也不好。”  
“嗯，确实会导致长不高呢。”椅子上的人坏笑了起来。  
“你这人……”  
他握紧了自己的拳头，缓缓举起。  
“哈哈。”椅子上的人站起身来，伸了个懒腰，然后走到他身边。  
他感觉到自己的额前的头发被拨动了一下：“我也没小气到不让你开空调吧？”  
因为空调而变得有些微凉的指尖触在他的额头，梦中的冰冷和灼热在他的记忆中复苏，让他下意识地缩了一下。  
敏锐地察觉到了对方的不对劲，对方皱了皱眉，但却依旧语气随意地开口道：  
“说起来，客房的空调确实一直有点问题啊，你今晚要不来我这里将就一晚？我去洗漱一下顺便给你倒个冰可乐吧。”  
“我已经刷过牙了，喝什么冰可乐。”他缓缓吐出一口气，拨开了依旧试图在他头上揉来揉去的手，“睡得有点不踏实而已，跟空调没什么关系，你洗了快去睡。”  
“好好。”打了个呵欠，收回手的人直接走进了浴室。  
给自己倒了杯水，喝了几口以后他返回了自己的房间，打开空调，准备等心情稍微平复一些后再尝试入睡。  
但几分钟后，他房间的门就毫不客气地被打开了。  
“出问题的好像是我房间的空调，让我挤一挤吧。”说着这样的话，对方毫不客气地将他推开，就这样带着枕头爬上了他的床。  
“你……你的床有多大你有多大你自己心理没数吗！去客厅睡沙发！”  
几乎被挤下床的谢松树伸出手，狠狠锤了一下叶皇的头。  
“痛……别这么狠心嘛，客厅里蚊子多。快睡吧，快睡吧，困死了。”  
轻易抓住了对方的手，叶皇笑着把人拉了过来，并又打了个呵欠。  
抓在手腕处的宽大手掌已经恢复了一如既往的温度，笑嘻嘻的人身上还带着沐浴露和洗发水的味道，多少冲淡了空气中飘荡着的泥土腥味。  
大概马上就要下雨了。  
谢松树突然没由来地这么想。  
睡在同一张床上也不是第一次，所以他很快就放弃了挣扎，有点不耐烦地把对方往床沿再推了推，然后翻过身，闭上了眼。  
身后传出布料摩擦的声音，对方又折腾了一下，重新调过空调的温度以后，按下了台灯的开光。  
周围暗了下来。  
他的身上的被子被往上拉了一些，然后身后人的手绕过自己的肩膀，将他拉进了怀里。  
他听见了沉稳的心跳声。  
规律跳动着的声音和人的体温让他从刚才开始就紧绷的神经得到了某种程度上的安抚。  
“晚安。”  
带着磁性的轻柔声音在他耳后响起。  
然后他再次陷入了沉睡。


	3. 【椰树】春天

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阅前注意：  
> ·角色出自羊桌cuc跑团（欢迎来到天国、烈夏五角场）  
> ·时间线是天国之前  
> ·叶皇X谢松树  
> ·手癌注意

最开始见到那个白色头发的大个子的时候，谢松树确实没有想过他们今后会发展成什么样的关系，当时的他甚至觉得，他们会就这样只有一面之缘，之后擦肩而过，再也不会出现在彼此的生活里。  
那个时候的叶皇还是他的学长，作为刚踏入学校的新生，他买错了一瓶饮料放在旁边看会不会有好心人拿走喝掉，结果一个高得有点过分的大块头就这样走了过来，喝掉了他不怎么喜欢的黑咖啡，然后在自动贩卖机里给他买了一瓶可乐。  
这原本只是他刚刚开始的高中生活里小得不能再小的一个插曲，他完全没有想过这个小插曲会导致他从今以后的学校生活完全不得安生，直到最后完全打乱了他的人生。  
毕竟那个时候的谢松树只是一个刚入学的一年级生，而叶皇的身份，也不过是就将离开学校，不知道那个班的学长而已。  
后来他原本以为会平淡无奇、无聊至极的高中生活就这样被硬是塞入了相当多与学习无关的东西，那个白得像是会反光的人就这样以某种非常强势的姿态闯进了他的生活，让他习惯了注视脚下阴影之处的眼睛，都因为那片光明而变得疼痛了起来。   
后来他渐渐习惯了那片光明，习惯了那种跳脱，习惯了日常里出现的惊险刺激，等他回过神来的时候，那个名叫叶皇的学长已经成为了他身边习以为常的存在，无论什么时候伸出手，他都可以感受到对方手心的温度，见到对方脸上没个正经的笑脸。  
那个时候的谢松树并不知道，这个叫叶皇的人已经在他的心里占据了过于重要的分量，以至于他完全没法拒绝对方后来提出的各种奇怪要求，直到他们一同从学校毕业，其中一人走上了社会，一人继续深入了心理学的研究。  
意识到对方对于自己来说意味着什么的时候，他正和叶皇一起被人追赶到了S市小巷里。  
他依旧记得那是他刚进入研究室的第一个夏天，叶皇因为接了奇怪的案件而得罪了本地的一个小有名气的商人，为了给他一个教训，对方收买了一些小混混，在他回家的路上堵住了他，而正好一起吃饭的谢松树就这样被毫无预兆地卷了进去。  
夏天的夜晚带着白日的闷热，吹过的风里都混着水汽的潮湿，他们就这样在街上跑了三十多分钟后，终于被几个拿着小刀和棍棒的男人堵在了小巷里。  
“所以说你到底是惹了什么麻烦啊。”  
被叶皇用一只手拉向了身后，谢松树压着满腔怒火，查看着小巷内是否有什么被人闲置的东西，可以临时拿来做武器。  
“我还以为只是一个普通的出轨调查嘛，谁知道之后的离婚官司会扯出这么多事情。”  
哈哈哈地笑了笑，叶皇掏了掏背包，掏出了一个指虎。  
“等一下，你是要就这样跟他们打吗？”  
“怎么可能，做做样子而已。一会儿我把他们引过来你就顺着那边的箱子翻过去，我一个人反而更好逃走。我们在我家楼下见。”  
“我体力不好，碍着你逃跑了还真是抱歉啊。”  
如果不是现在对面的人已经开始靠近的话，谢松树还挺想朝着对方的膝盖窝踹下去。  
“这是我的话，抱歉啦，把你卷进来。”微微弓起了背，叶皇将重心移到了右脚。  
没有再做多余的交谈，谢松树与他对看了一眼，然后两个人一起冲了出去。  
风在一瞬间呼啸了起来，谢松树听见自己的身后传来了带着脏话的喊叫和金属碰撞的声音。  
他知道叶皇就算有着身高优势，本身也多少收到过一点训练，但在面对那么多的人数的时候，也不会占到任何便宜。但谢松树却没有停下来回头的选项，径直跑向了巷子的一则，就像刚才观察的一样，小巷的里面堆满了木箱和没有人要的杂货，虽然有点困难，但谢松树还是七手八脚的顺着爬了上去，然后从墙的另一端跳了下去。  
他听见了肉体被棍棒击打的声音，也听见了嘶哑的吼叫，但他没有办法在这个时候折返。  
稍微绕了点远路，同时打电话报了警，谢松树再次回到了小巷的另一头，然后把手机外放调到最大，并播放了警车的示警音。  
“操。”伴随粗鲁的骂声，慌乱的跑动由远及近，男人们冲出了小巷，向着夜色的另一头跑了过去。  
“叶皇！”  
确认男人们已经跑远，谢松树冲进了小巷。  
昏暗的灯光下，手上戴着指虎的人站在小巷的一边，投落的光线让他一侧的身影，晦暗不清。  
看见谢松树冲进来，他翘起嘴角，露出了一如既往地笑容：“我就知道你会这么干。”  
就在谢松树松了口气，想要叫人回家的时候，他突然看见对方的身体晃了两下，那个身高一米九的人就这样重重坐倒在地。  
潮湿闷热的空气中，似乎蒸腾起了血液的腥味。坐倒在地上的人身形靠着墙壁滑落，刚才藏在夜色一侧的额角已经被鲜血浸透。  
他眼前的景色似乎随着心脏跳漏的一拍晃动了一下，谢松树听见自己的喉咙喊出对方的名字，然后冲了上去。  
都市的街道上，警车和救护车的声音一同划破了夜色。  
=============================  
对于叶皇来说，谢松树最开始只是一个有点阴沉的学弟而已。  
因为不知道为什么对方会摆出一副世界没有未来的表情站在自动贩卖机前面，所以那个时候的叶皇也不过是单纯地想逗对方玩一下而已。  
为什么仅仅只是买错了一罐饮料就让他这么消沉？为什么考进这所学校就让他觉得人生无望？为什么身边还有这么多有趣的人，他却已经完全放弃了交往？  
思考着各种各样的问题，看着那个学弟脸上的表情一天天变化，等到意识到的时候，叶皇已经没有办法再把自己的视线从对方身上移开了。  
和总是觉得什么事情都无所谓，什么事情都有办法解决的自己不一样，比他小了几岁的谢松树总是一副非常认真严肃地对待着每一件事和每一个人，那样的生活状态就好像一根绷紧的弦，要是不注意的话，总有突然断掉的一天吧。  
但是叶皇完全没有想到，自己会成为了拉断那根弦的罪魁祸首。  
恢复意识的时候，叶皇眼中印入的是装了消毒灯管的天花板，接着就是自己身边的吊针瓶，于是他很快意识到自己应该是被送进了医院。  
结果自己最后就那样失去了意识啊，好丢人。  
他伸出没有插着针管的一只手，揉了揉眼睛，准备清醒了一下。  
“叶皇？”  
轻轻的声音传来，他转过头，看到旁边撑在床边的人也按了按脑袋，醒了过来。  
“早啊，松鼠。”  
他笑了一下，跟对方打了个招呼。  
大概是刚刚醒来，脑子还不清楚，谢松树双眼无神地看了他几秒。  
就在叶皇想要再说点什么的时候，他突然看见眼前人的表情突然扭曲了起来，好像要生气又好像在忍耐什么。看着这个场景，叶皇下意识就要道歉，但还没等他张口，对方就突然咬住了下唇，眼泪大颗大颗地掉了下来。  
完全没有意料到对方会是这样的反应，叶皇一下慌了手脚，挣扎着想要坐起身来。  
“你……你还是给我躺好吧。”  
即使声音生理性抽噎，谢松树也还是恶狠狠地开了口，把人按了回去，然后伸手抹了抹自己的脸，在发现情感崩溃的哭泣没办法这么快就停止后，他干脆坐了回去，把自己的脸整个埋在了手臂里，伏在了床上。  
被按回去的叶皇暂时没敢再有什么动作，虽然不知道对方为什么会突然哭起来，但看这个反应，谢松树似乎失去了对自己情绪的控制，大概昨天晚上一连串的事情对他造成了太大的打击吧。  
他伸出手，轻轻放在了对方的头上。  
如果是平时的话，自己的手肯定在下一秒就被挥开了，但这一次，伏在床上的人只是稍微动了动，就这样默许了他的动作。  
叶皇能感受到手掌下的人不断抽噎着，身体轻轻颤抖，双手一下放松，又一下握成拳，像是在对什么做着无力的抵抗。  
虽然在别人的面前不太习惯表露情绪，但是在自己身边的时候一直都会坦率地把心情写在脸上。生气的时候就揍人，开心的时候就露出笑容，不满的时候就皱起眉毛，比起总是像是缺了点什么的自己，那样的谢松树内心充盈着更多的情感，也更加细致地回馈着身边的反应。  
为什么会有活得这么认真，又这么别扭又坦率的人呢？自己如果一直在他身边的话，一定能看到他更多的表情，感受到更多的情感吧。  
他一开始确实是抱着这样的想法，一直把谢松树拉到各种各样的地方去的。  
揉了揉手下的脑袋，感受了一下对方其实并不柔软的头发触感，叶皇轻轻呼出一口气。  
“松鼠，我们在一起吧。”  
他感觉到手下面的脑袋明显僵硬了一下。  
过了一会儿，眼角泛红，眼睛里明显还有眼泪的人露出了一脸凶恶表情抬起了头：“你脑子终于不行了吗？”  
“哈哈哈，果然不行吗。”  
叶皇笑了笑，然后收回了自己的手。  
谢松树用袖子狠狠擦了擦自己的脸，深呼吸了几次，强迫自己的喉咙不再发出抽噎的声音，然后看向躺在床上的那个人。  
没有一如既往的轻浮笑容，从头发到眼睛色素都很淡的只是勾着浅浅的笑意，静静地看着他，非常安静又认真地等待着他做出下一步的反应。  
然后他意识到，刚才的话并不是叶皇的恶作剧或者是一时兴起。  
于是谢松树微微眯起了眼。  
“普通人会在这种时候说这种话吗？”   
“会吧？毕竟你哭得那么惨。”  
看着对面人一本正经的样子，谢松树差点一口气没有上来：“我，我这是精神紧绷后突然放松的正常生理反应！你以为是谁的错啊。”  
“我的啊。”  
丝毫没有任何歉疚，叶皇嘴角咧开了一点道：“我想今后也跟你在一起，想拉着你去各种各样的地方，虽然还是会搞砸，但我会尽量不让你再紧绷神经的，不让你哭的，这样不行吗？”  
他看着对方有点呆滞的表情，眨了眨眼：“我不会要你只属于我的，但是我想一直呆在你身边，我会……”  
“够了，你不要再说了。”谢松树扑上去，捂住了他的嘴。  
叶皇的声音被堵了回去，视野中，突然靠近的人除了眼角，脸颊和耳朵都渐渐染上了非常明显的红色，然后目光在对上他的瞬间，又非常不自然地移开，谢松树再次埋下了头，躲开了叶皇的视线，他有些不知所措地哽了半天，过了一会儿终于挤出了一句话：“真亏你能不带停顿的说这种话……”  
弯了弯眼角，叶皇用没有挂吊针的一只手覆盖在了对方的手背上，他把对方的手向下拉了拉：“不行吗？”  
依旧埋着头，嘴里发出了几个音节以后，他听见了对方非常小声的嘟囔声：“也，也没说，不行……”  
于是叶皇眼角的弧度变得更明显了，他偏过头，用嘴唇碰了碰谢松树的指节。  
愣了一下才反应过来对方在做什么，像是触电一下，谢松树满脸通红地收回了自己的手，猛地一下站直了身体，远离了对方：“叶皇！”  
“哈哈哈。”  
看着对方的脸，叶皇非常开心地笑了起来。  
“你……”  
脑子因为接二连三的跳脱状况已经变成了一团浆糊，谢松树看着叶皇想要说些什么，视线又突然上移了一下，看向了吊针瓶。  
“我，我去让医生来换针水！”  
说着这样的话，他猛地掉头，冲出了病房，但那张通红的脸上，唇角不知什么时候已经微微勾起了一点弧度。  
病房的门被关上，灼热的空气似乎也在一瞬间被隔绝，延迟了不知道多久的红色终于慢慢抚上了叶皇白得有点过分的脸颊，好像到了现在，他才终于一直到自己刚才做了什么。  
他用手盖住眼睛，偏过头，用余光看向了病房的窗外。  
粉色的花朵迎着阳光，舒展了自己柔嫩的花瓣——春天快要来了。

作者有话要说：  
“我会比你想得更爱你的。”  
松鼠才是那个比你想的更爱你的人啊，叶皇你这个二傻子。


	4. 圣夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阅前注意：  
> ·角色出自羊桌cuc跑团（欢迎来到天国、烈夏五角场、沼泽人是谁）  
> ·圣夜的钟声小段子自嗨  
> ·叶皇X谢松树  
> ·剧透注意  
> ·手癌注意

“我一直觉得，你不应该因为我这种人死掉的。”  
叶皇走上前去，抱住了谢松树。  
顺滑又有些戳手的触感传来，在淡淡的血腥味里，叶皇闻见了他自家洗发水的香味。直到昨天他们还说着些或严肃，或放松的话题，在暖呼呼的室内享用了美味的蛋糕，洗完澡以后互道晚安，然后钻进了各自的被窝，在忐忑又紧张的氛围中，想象着今天会发生什么，想象着今后会发生什么，然后一同进入了梦乡。  
那个时候，他们谁也没有想到事情会发展成现在这样。  
今天即将完结，他们或许没有明天。  
叶皇无法确定现在自己的情感只是模拟出来的假象，还是自己此刻的真实想法，但是跳动着的心脏确实在对方靠过来的时候感到了剧烈的痛楚，仿佛要将他的灵魂撕裂，呐喊着，想要祈求对方活下去。  
跟自己不一样，谢松树在对人类心理的学习和研究这条路上已经走了很长时间，他会成为一个好医生，或者是一个对社会有用的研究者，而不是在这里，在什么都还没有开始的时候就跟自己一起走向尽头。  
指尖因为紧张和恐惧早就已经失去了温度，他紧紧搂住怀里的人，温暖通过脑袋、肩膀、脖颈从那具小小的身体上渗出，一点点传递了过来，让他再次清晰地意识到对方依旧活着，如果不带走他的话，谢松树还有着无限的可能。  
但同时也是这样的谢松树，就在刚才用那只对于他来说过于小的手，握住冰冷的枪械，手指够在扳机上，威胁着自己将他带走。  
然后叶皇终于意识到，自己大概已经在对方的人生里插手了太多，占据了对方生命里过于重要的位置，自己的离去时带走的东西会如同无法愈合的伤口，将他整个人的情感与人生一同抽走。  
他们是不是过早地遇见了对方呢？早到所有的爱与痛苦都牵系于一人，早到想起最温柔的爱意和最绝望的离别都刻着对方的名字。  
他不想谢松树变得跟他一样，但同时也非常希望在离去的时候，能有对方陪伴。  
已经不知道流下了多少眼泪，叶皇的眼前再次变得模糊。  
他非常用力地抱紧了怀里的人。  
“对不起，如果我没有变成这样，你也不用死了。”  
不用在意识到自己心意的同时，也面对最深的绝望和痛苦。  
不用跟任何人离别，不用放弃任何事物，也不用在此刻做出选择。  
他感觉到怀里的人颤抖了一下，然后他的衣服被抓紧。  
“……不，你没什么好道歉的。”  
他听见了对方嘶哑又哽咽的声音。  
“你还是不懂，死一直都不是最坏的结局。”  
因为死亡意味着结束，也意味着解脱，意味着一切的意识、一切的情感都将结束。  
肌肤不会再感受到冬风的刺骨，心脏不会再因为绝望而痛苦，情感不会再因为悲伤而煎熬。因为失去而无法入眠的夜晚不会到来，美好快乐的回忆也不会转化成无法消弭的哀痛，他的灵魂会在死亡的时候跟随对方而去，指尖的温暖会一直留在他的掌心，而不必承受被抽空一切后冰冷孤独的寂寞。  
所以，所以，现在这样，就很好了。  
即使隔着冬日厚厚的毛衣和外套，他们依旧感受到对方的心跳，灼热的泪水砸落，然后他们都明白了对方的选择。  
于是圣夜的钟声，终将响起。


	5. 噩梦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阅前注意：  
> ·角色出自羊桌cuc跑团（欢迎来到天国、烈夏五角场、沼泽人是谁）  
> ·叶皇X谢松树  
> ·剧透注意  
> ·手癌注意

他做个一个奇怪的梦。  
梦里那个一直被他拖着去奔来跑去、卷进各种事情里面的人被抓走，他一路找过去，却错过了能够拯救他的时机，让他就这样变成了非人之物。  
总是会带着点不悦表情抬起头仰望他的脸扭曲，有点短又很纤细的四肢融化，娇小的身体中涌出粘稠的黑色液体将他包裹，延伸拉长的流动块状物取代了那些柔软又坚韧的部分，再也看不出他本来的样貌。  
黑色的怪物痛苦扭曲着，发出凄惨的嚎叫，在废墟之中滚动，破坏一切也融化所有。  
【我等着，你自己小心点。】  
他还记得分别之前，对方对自己说过的话语。  
然后他流下眼泪。  
于是在睁开眼的时候，叶皇看见了谢松树扭着眉毛，一脸复杂看着自己的样子。  
“怎……怎么了？！”  
被超近距离的脸下了一跳，叶皇猛地坐起身来。  
“不是你说今天要早起出门调查，所以让我过来集合的吗？现在几点了你自己看看。”  
谢松树没好气道。  
叶皇拿起了一边的手机，发现约定的时间确实已经过去了。  
“对不起啦，请你喝个什么吧。”  
“没有等很久，所以无所谓……”再次露出了奇怪的表情，谢松树挠了挠头，像是在犹豫什么，但最后还是叹了口气，伸出了手。  
“你做了什么噩梦吗？”  
他的手指擦过了叶皇的眼角。  
硬着冬日的冷风一路走过来的手指上，依旧有着冰冷凝结的寒意。过低的温度让叶皇没由来的心悸了一下，于是他下意识地抓了一下松鼠的手。  
温暖的温度从被袖子包裹的腕部向着掌心延渐渐延伸，只要呆在室内的话，指尖应该也会很快恢复往常温度吧。  
【杀了我。】  
没有温度的风呼啸着，伴随着惨叫穿过虚幻的梦境。  
于是他闭了闭眼。  
“我不记得了。”  
触碰的时间只有短短的几秒，叶皇很快收回了手，擦了擦自己的眼角，然后他发现那里早就已经沾上了湿润的痕迹——也难怪对方刚才的表情会那么古怪了。  
“可能只是眼睛里面进松鼠了。”  
“进松鼠了是怎么回事啊！你这是在拐弯抹角说我矮吗！”  
“哈哈哈。”  
看着一脸怒意举起了拳头的人，叶皇露出了一如既往的笑脸。  
黑色的头发看起来依旧很戳手，因为总是呆在室内的皮肤有着不健康的苍白，总是睡不饱的眼睛下面挂着很重的黑眼圈，颜色有点淡的眼瞳印出他现在的样子，完完全全就是一直以来的“谢松树”。  
明明是一个和平常没什么两样的早餐，自己面前的也是和平时没什么两样的人，但却不知道为什么，叶皇胸口的心悸却完全没有平息，反而对这样毫无异样的“日常”感到了些许恐惧。仿佛下一秒钟就会有什么破碎，有什么很重要的东西就要被夺走。  
【你会后悔的，小子。】  
【你以为这是什么呢，哈哈哈。】  
【对不起。】  
怪诞又荒谬的场景从他的脑海中闪过，某种粘稠又恶心的事物在他的潜意识里挥之不去。叶皇觉得自己的身上冒起了一层薄汗，心脏的跳动也让他有些不舒服起来。  
“叶皇？”非常敏锐察觉到了对方的情绪，谢松树收敛了表情，将膝盖压在床沿，微微用力，爬了上去。  
叶皇看着谢松树的动作，眼瞳印出他的样子，但是却没有什么焦距，就这样任由他靠近了自己。  
“你的情绪不太对，不像是没事的样子，我可以判断为你需要我的帮助吧？”  
谢松树非常认真地提出了疑问，并直视这叶皇的眼睛，与他对视。  
【一会儿见。】  
非常、非常轻的声音响了起来，带着不易察觉的叹息。  
隔着地板，他看见细小缝隙间之下，出现了那双他非常熟悉的眼睛，与眼前的人重叠，然后很快消失，破碎成黑色凝固的碎片。  
于是叶皇感觉自己的眼前再次朦胧了起来。  
他确定“自己”确实是在“那个时候”已经失去对方了。  
就像是压抑天空的阴霾，他感觉到了沉重的痛苦和绝望，将所有的其他情绪剥离。  
剧烈的情绪有着超乎寻常的感染力，虽然不知道具体发生了什么，但谢松树同样感受到了那种让人喘不过气的情绪。他愣了一下，然后猛地伸出手，抱住了对方。  
“没事的叶皇，你只是做了个梦。”  
双手环住对方只穿了一件薄衬衣的身体，谢松树非常用力地将他拉了过来。  
“那只是个梦，不管你看见了什么，那些都是假的，你现在在这里，你是安全的，我也是。”  
谢松树尽量使自己的语气平稳，身体与对方紧贴，他感觉到叶皇的身体因为刚才的出汗在变得冰冷，并且微微颤抖。于是他更加用力抱紧了对方，让他感受到自己的存在。  
紧贴的胸口传来对方的心跳，温热的呼吸喷在他的脖颈，裸露的肌肤相交叠，用力吸气的话似乎能够从对方的衣帽之间，嗅到带着湿气的新雪味道。  
那是流动的空气的味道，同时也是被他代入屋内的，新的一天的气息。  
于是叶皇也伸出了手，环住了谢松树，然后渐渐用力。  
对方没有挣扎，而是微微转头，将自己的脸颊和他的贴在了一起，尽力将自己身上的温度传递过去。  
他看见了倒退的时间和倒塌的房屋，有人喊叫着，最后所有的一切都定格在了他们双手交握的一瞬间。  
于是叶皇静静地闭上了眼，任由滚烫的泪水滑落。  
“‘我’没有失去任何东西，对吗？”  
谢松树眨了眨眼，然后拍了拍他的后背，做出了回应：“嗯。你没有失去任何东西，也没有跟任何人分别。”  
“是吗。”  
靠在对方的肩膀上，叶皇终于放松了下来。

作者有话要说：  
因为没时间写长的，所以随便写了个短的。  
源自po的一个梦。  
==================  
大概就是，又发生了奇异事件，有个男的来侦探所找叶皇委托任务，但是他非常语焉不详，叶皇有点奇怪，拒绝了任务然后开始调查这个人，然后发现这个人真的有问题。在调查的时候发现他们被这个男的发现了，这个男的反过来攻击他们，松鼠在大家分开逃走的时候被抓走了。  
叶皇顺着之前的线索找到那个男人的老巢，发现是一片废墟，他们被很多奇怪的怪物攻击，叶皇他们一路反击然后接近了事情的真相，马上就能逼到那个男人面前了。这个时候叶皇再次被攻击，掉进了一个房间，然后他在那个房间地板的缝隙里听见松鼠的声音，然后问了一下他的情况。松鼠说自己被关在一个全黑的地方，估计是地下室，不知道要怎么进去。叶皇就说，你等着，我们解决了那个男人问出出口把你救出来。松鼠沉默了一下，然后说，我等你，你自己小心。  
叶皇就走了跟其他人汇合找到了那个男人。过了一堆话术战斗那个男的败了，然后他开始狂笑，说他最后还有个最厉害的怪物，然后去拉了旁边的一个扳机，有个很可怕的惨叫穿过来，一个黑色的粘稠怪物就从下面爬上，进入战斗。打了一下，这个怪物突然转身把那个男的打死了。然后叶皇突然就崩溃了，因为这个怪物是松鼠。  
梦里我脑子还有解说，就是叶皇发现松鼠的时候要是停止追求真相，叫其他人来把松鼠救出来，松鼠就还是人，如果不管他的话，他就会在最后战斗的时候被注射药物，异化成怪物。  
绝了这个时候还能读档重来的，就回到松鼠被抓那里  
这一次叶皇选择先救松鼠，然后松鼠被救出来的时候碰到叶皇的手还是温暖的。松鼠就哭了，叶皇也哭了。


End file.
